sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Jump Fever
Sonic Jump Fever is a mobile game developed by Hardlight. It was released in 2014 by Sega for iOS and Android devices. It serves as a follow-up to the 2012 release of Sonic Jump. The game has been downloaded over ten million times on Google Play. Sonic Jump Fever was pulled from the iTunes and Google Play stores by the end of November 2018. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of other Sonic Jump titles. The objective of the game is to navigate a vertical course as far as possible until the time limit runs out. The player tilts his/her device to move the character left and right, and can tap the screen to perform a Double Jump. Hitting Badniks from below destroys them and scores the player points. The new feature of this game is the addition of a meter in the bottom right corner of the screen. Scoring points fills the meter and triggers a move called "Fever", which sends the player shooting upwards along a trail of Rings and orbs to collect. Actions that increases the Fever gauge include collecting orbs (yellow, blue and red) and destroying Badniks. The time limit can be extended by passing through a Time Extend, but when it does run out, the player is automatically transported to a hot air balloon at the end of the level. The player is given one last chance to score points by flicking as many animal friends as possible into the balloon's basket. Another new feature with Sonic Jump Fever is the Combo system. Combos can be earned by performing any action that increases the Fever gauge, and also includes the actions reaching past the Time Extend, destroying enemies and monitors and flicking animal friends into the balloon's basket. If an action is not performed within a short amount of time, the combo is lost. Sonic Jump Fever is an energy based game. Each time the player plays through a round, one bar of energy is used up. The player can play up to 5 times in a row before having to wait for their energy to refill. It takes 25 minutes to fill one bar of energy which allows the player to jump again. For every stage, there are preset leaderboards with randomly generated scores from the game's cast. By scoring higher than the bottom seven characters, the player will be rewarded 600 Rings when the zone changes. By scoring in the top 3, the player will be rewarded with 1000 Rings and the price for coming in first position are 1600 Rings. Each NPC character score uses the Neutral/Normal Chao, no boosters and the specific playable character in the game, except for Cream, Rouge and Vector who use Sonic as they have not been added to the game, similar to inactive Facebook friends who have not yet scored during the current highscore period. The characters sometimes move up or down one position when the leaderboard resets, but move back to their usual position for the following reset. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic4_render.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Channel_Tails_3D_Render.png|Miles "Tails" Prower ASR_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna SASRT_Amy.png|Amy Rose ASR_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_Channel_Blaze_3D_Render.png|Blaze the Cat MSRio2016_silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Zones 'Current Zones' Sonic Jump Fever uses the same Zones featured in the 2012 remake of Sonic Jump (except for Mountain Zone). They change every two days in the following order. *Green Hill Zone *Mechanical Zone *Jungle Zone *Blue Sky Zone 'Planned Zones' Assets for these Zones have been found in the game's files: *Mountain Zone *Cosmic Zone Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Collen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Mobile Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Mobile Games